Conventionally, adhesive patches and cataplasms produced using various polymer compounds have been developed, and they give respective desired effects. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an adhesive patch for external use composed of an adhesive base layer containing polyvinyl alcohol and polyoxyethylene derivatives, a stretchable support, and a release liner, in which the initial adhesion to the skin and the releasability from the adhesive base layer are enhanced. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a cataplasm formed by spreading an adhesive composition having a specific gel strength and a specific elasticity onto a support, the composition containing an aqueous adhesive base containing a water-soluble polymer material and a compound composed of a metal crosslinking agent and an amino acid, with which an appropriate adhesion to the skin is expressed.
Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a hydrous cataplasm composition containing a specific mineral and a polyacrylic acid and/or a salt thereof, and having a moisture content of 60 weight % or more, with which an attempt to give adhesion to the skin while reducing bleeding from the back is made.